


Moving Violations

by PaganBaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult content and language, All Human, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinky, Light Bondage, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Human.  Buffy gets pulled over for speeding on her way to L.A.  She and the cop have immediate chemistry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warnings for:  Adult language and content, graphic depictions of sex, older man/younger woman, anal, bondage, a ‘toy’ is used during sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just a fantasy, real law enforcement officers don't engage in this sort of activity. No offense is intended. If you have issues with a cop gettin’ it on with someone he stopped for speeding, please don't read any further.
> 
> I‘d also like to point out that this fic isn‘t meant as a sex manual. Don‘t try some of this stuff at home, folks! You could get injured, harm your naughty bits, and have a very uncool time. I don‘t want my beloved fans getting hurt. *hugs to all*
> 
> * Thanks to Natalie for encouraging me to stick with it and finish this fic!  
> ** Thanks to Sweetie for beta'ing for me!  
> *** Thanks to Magz, Nicky, and Edgehead for the ultra-cool banners!
> 
> Joss and ME own BtVS and the characters, I just enjoy playing with them ;)

 

18-year-old Buffy Summers sped down the highway on her way to L.A. 

It was a bright and sunny Friday afternoon. Her candy-apple red Corvette convertible hummed along the road. The top was down, the wind made her long blonde hair trail out behind her and whip around. 

Buffy was singing along with the radio. Singing 'Radar Love' at the top of her lungs: 

 

{{ 

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link: 

[ Radar Love - Golden Earring ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwqMKf7r7Xg)

}} 

 

"When I get lonely and I'm sure I've had enough  
She sends her comfort coming in from above  
We don't need a letter at alllllll!" 

Buffy was heading to L.A. to spend a few days with her dad, Hank. She hadn't seen a lot of him since her parents' divorce three years ago. Of course she'd jumped at the chance to spend some Daddy-Daughter quality time when he called her a week ago. 

Although she hadn't seen her dad for a while, he still loved spoiling her rotten. Her Corvette was a graduation present from dear old dad. Buffy had racked up an impressive pile of speeding tickets in the few months she'd had her car. She had a lead foot, speeding was a compulsion for her. It just didn't seem right to go slow in the Corvette (or Lucy, as she'd christened it), her baby could burn some serious rubber. Buffy loved opening Lucy up on the highway, feeling the wind in her hair and hearing the purr of the engine. 

Buffy continued singing, yelling the words: 

"We got a thing that's called radar lo-ove  
We got a line in the sky-aye  
We got a thing that's called radar lo-ove  
We got a thing that's called --" 

She stopped singing abruptly when she heard the whine of a siren. Her eyes darted to the rearview mirror. A motorcycle cop (a CHiPpy) was waving her over. 

"Oh, SHIT! Oh, noooooo! No--no--no--no--nooooo! I can't get another fucking ticket!" Buffy griped. "Shit--shit--shit--shit--shit!" Grumbling, she slowed down, looking for a safe spot to pull over. 

Buffy checked her mirror again. It was a male officer... Maybe she could use her feminine wiles on him to get out of the ticket. Though with her luck, he was probably gay. 

Buffy pulled off to the side of the road. 

Quickly, she adjusted her white sundress: making sure a goodly amount of cleavage was showing, and hiking the skirt up her lap to reveal some creamy thigh. She raked her fingers through her wind-whipped hair to smooth it down. Then she applied more cherry lip gloss. She smacked her lips together to distribute the gloss evenly. Buffy was ready to turn on the old Summers' charm. 

The cop walked up to her door. Buffy looked up at him, smiling sweetly. 

"Good afternoon, officer. Is there a problem?" She batted her thick eyelashes at him. 

"Afternoon, Miss." The way he said 'Miss' made it obvious that he was British. Buffy's smile widened. "You were going 15 miles over the limit." 

"Oh, really? I had no idea!" Buffy put a hand to her chest in mock-shock. "These cars can really get away from you if you're not careful, can't they? I just got it a little while ago, I guess I'm not used to it yet, Officer --" She read his nameplate, it read: 'Off. W. Giles'. "Officer Giles." 

Buffy always had a thing -- a BIG thing -- for men in uniform. And this one had an English accent -- Yum! She saw her smiling reflection in his mirrored sunglasses. 

He loosened the chin strap of his round helmet. "Driver's License and Registration, please," he said in a no-nonsense way. 

"Oh... okay, sure." Buffy retrieved her license and registration and handed them over. 

His lips looked so soft, full and kissable. He didn't seem to be affected by her skimpy dress or her sweet 'butter wouldn't melt in my mouth' demeanor. Her plan wasn't working... He was having an affect on her, however. She wasn't the one who was supposed to be getting hot. 

"I'm going to run your information through the computer. Sit tight." He walked back to his bike. 

Buffy watched his ass in the side mirror as he walked away. 

She sucked in air and pursed her lips. "Speaking of tight... Oh, that's right, baby... Walk away... uh-huh... Mmmmm!" Damn, he had a fine ass! Those tan uniforms were so tight and sexy. Maybe she could ask him out? 

Buffy felt a stab of guilt. _Technically_ , she already had a boyfriend, Angel O'Connor. But things had been going stale at an alarming rate over the last few months. Angel never had time for her anymore, he was always going somewhere or too busy with college to go out with her. And the sex? The sex sucked donkey balls. Angel was a one-trick pony, he was finished before she knew it had even started. He'd put his dick in her, pump a few times, grunt then roll onto his back. What the hell was their sex life going to be like in 10 years? Or 20? Buffy shuddered with revulsion. Perhaps it was time to... expand her horizons, so to speak. Perhaps this hot-looking cop could fill in some gaps... There was one gap in particular that she would love him to fill... Buffy was going to make sure to check out his package when he came back -- those uniforms didn't leave much to the imagination. 

Officer Giles came back to the car and gave her back her license and registration, sans his helmet. His hair was bleached blond (not something Buffy would expect on a cop), not a lot of guys could pull it off, but it looked _damn_ good on him. 

"Do you have to write me a ticket?" Buffy asked, discreetly checking out his crotch. Her eyes bugged out slightly before she could hide her reaction. _'Shit! It looks like he has a fucking cucumber down his pants!'_ She felt moisture bubbling between her legs. 

Officer Giles took off his mirrored sunglasses and smiled. Buffy's heart skipped several beats. His eyes were amazing -- such a gorgeous, shining, deep blue. And that smile -- Wow! -- it was a smile that could make a woman spontaneously wet her panties. It certainly had that affect on her. Good God, those cheekbones! They were sharp and so very hot -- she wanted to touch them, to see what they'd feel like under her fingertips. 

"You were breaking the speed limit, Miss Summers. I'm afraid I --" 

"Oh, you don't _have_ to, do you?" Buffy said, turning to him and putting her arms on top of her door. "Couldn't you just give me a good, stern warning? I promise, I won't do it again..." Buffy could feel a pull towards him, something tugging her to him. He was hot, he was sexy, and he looked so fucking yummy in his uniform. She had a vivid fantasy of him jumping in the car with her and fucking her brains out right here and now on the side of the road. She wanted him to. She wanted him to _real_ bad...

He looked at her for several moments. "You won't, eh?" 

"Cross my heart." Buffy leaned back and made an X over her chest, making sure to thrust her boobs out. 

"Maybe I'll let you go with a warning, just this once..." 

"Oh! Oh, thank you! You're so sweet!" 

He smiled again. "Yeah, that's me. Sweet as the day is long. Be on your way then, Miss. And drive safely." 

Before Buffy could say anything else, he walked back to his bike. She bit her lip, trying to decide if she should pursue him, throw caution to the wind and ask him out. 

She took too long though. By the time she decided to go for it, he was speeding past her down the highway to resume his patrol. 

"Dammit!" Buffy pouted. Then she shook her head, laughing. "It was a dumb idea anyway." She started her car and continued on to L.A.

* * *

_The stop, from his point of view..._

William "Spike" Giles was patrolling his usual stretch of highway. 

He liked living in California. He'd moved here several years ago with his father from London. The beaches, the sun, the lovely girls wearing swimsuits -- you couldn't beat The Golden State. 

Spike was pulled over talking with HQ on his radio when a blur of red went whizzing past him. 

"Gotta go," he said into his radio, "I've got a speeder." He started up his motorcycle and went after the red car. 

He activated his lights and siren then indicated that the driver should pull over. 

Once she (it appeared to be a she, judging by the long hair) pulled over, he dismounted his bike and made his way to the car. 

These spoiled rich kids really ticked him off -- thinking they owned the highway in their shiny, expensive cars that daddy had bought for them. Regular working stiffs like him couldn't afford a vehicle like that in a hundred years. 

Spike walked up to her door and looked down at her. 

His breath caught in his throat, his eyes bugged out behind his mirrored shades. She was hot as hell! 

Her white sundress showed off her perky tits -- they were just the way he liked them: B, maybe small C-cup, high and firm-looking. A wide expanse of smooth thigh was visible. Her dress must have blown up in the breeze. Her thighs were tanned and slender. Her face was very pleasing to the eye, she was lovely. Big green eyes, a cute little button nose, a moist-looking, generous mouth... 

He'd just laid eyes on her and he was imagining what it would look like to have those shiny red lips wrapped around his cock. God, what was wrong with him? He really wanted to fuck her!

Spike shook himself to regain his composure, hopefully she hadn't noticed his ogling. She was smiling at him. 

He realized that she'd said something that he'd missed while he was busy checking her out. She probably asked what she did wrong. 

He cleared his throat. "Afternoon, Miss. You were going 15 miles over the limit." 

"Oh, really? I had no idea!" She put a hand to her chest #as if she didn't know she was speeding#. "These cars can really get away from you if you're not careful, can't they? I just got it a little while ago, I guess I'm not used to it yet, Officer --" She looked at his nameplate "Officer Giles." 

_'Bloody hell, this girl's flirting her ass off. Battin' those long eyelashes at me...like that will sway me... God, why does she have to smile at me like that? Bloody irresistible, it is...'_

He loosened his chin strap. "Driver's License and Registration, please," he said in what he hoped sounded like a strong, authoritative tone. 

"Oh...okay." She retrieved her license and registration and handed them over. 

Spike noticed her eyes examining him. "I'm going to run your information through the computer. Sit tight." 

He walked back to his bike, blowing out an explosive breath when he‘d gotten a safe distance from her. 

He called into headquarters, giving them Buffy Summers’ information. He hoped she wasn’t a wanted felon -- he’d hate to have to arrest her. Then again...that would mean he’d get to frisk her. Have her up against the hood of the car, all bent over...her sweet ass (he knew it would have to be sweet, if the rest of her body was any indication) stuck up in the air...

Once again, Spike shook his head to dispel the improperly sexy thoughts. The dispatcher radioed back that a Miss Buffy Anne Summers was clean -- no warrants, no arrests. And the Corvette did belong to her. He sighed with relief. 

After Spike acknowledged the information, he took off his helmet and set it on his bike. He was sweating like crazy, it wasn’t just from the heat of the day either. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand. That hot little number was really getting him horny. 

Spike took a few deep breaths then went back to the little red Corvette and its little blonde driver. He handed her license and registration back to her. 

“Do you have to write me a ticket?” she asked, her eyes looking him over and resting on his groin area for a split second. Her eyes bugged out a bit before she looked quickly back up at his face. 

_’Shit, she was looking at my crotch! Do I have a stiffy? Oh God, please don’t let me be sporting wood...’_ Spike looked down at himself, relieved when he found that he wasn’t erect, just a little stiffer than normal. 

Spike took of his mirrored sunglasses and smiled at her kindly. This girl certainly was a looker. Her hair was so blonde, the color of spun gold. It was long too, again, just the way he liked it. An image of himself fucking her from behind, tugging on a handful of that silky looking hair popped up in his mind. 

_‘Gotta stop thinking like that, mate! She’s 18 -- barely legal! And you just bloody met her by pulling her over for speeding. Not exactly romantic...’_

Spike struggled to do his job despite his intense attraction to her. "You were breaking the speed limit, Miss. I'm afraid I --" 

"Oh, you don't _have_ to, do you?" she said, turning to him and putting her arms on top of her door. "Couldn't you just give me a good stern warning? I promise, I won't do it again?" 

Damn, she was flirting shamelessly again. How could he possibly give this beautiful, unbelievably sexy girl a ticket? He couldn’t do it. 

Spike looked at her for several beats. "You won't, eh?" 

"Cross my heart." She leaned back and made an X over her chest. 

He swallowed hard as she crossed her chest. Her tits thrust out toward him. He wanted to tear that dress off and fuck the hell out of her. Her nipples were erect and jutting out against the fabric of her sundress. Spike licked his lips lightly. If only things could be different... He’d fuck her and suck on those hard nipples till they were red and raw, until she begged him to stop... Again, he forced the thoughts away. 

"Maybe I'll let you go with a warning, just this once..." 

"Oh! Oh, thank you! You're so sweet!" she said excitedly. 

To have her smile at him like that, to have her look so happy and relieved, it was worth putting his duty aside this one time. 

Spike smiled again. "Yeah, that's me. Sweet as the day is long. Be on your way then, Miss. And drive safely." 

He made a quick getaway. 

Spike was getting harder from his impure thoughts about her and didn’t want her to see it. Had the girl really fancied him, or was it just the old ‘chat up the cop to get out of the ticket’ routine? Of course, it was the latter. Women did that sort of thing from time to time. He'd bought it hook, line, and sinker. He laughed at his own foolishness; he could be such a wanker sometimes.

Spike strapped his helmet back on and started up his motorcycle. The sooner he got on with his patrol the better. 

He sped past the blonde beauty’s car and down the highway. Spike shook his head and chuckled at his behavior. What had gotten into him anyway? It’s not like he didn’t see a lot of gorgeous, skimpily dressed girls through the course of his day. What was it about that one that had gotten to him like that? He couldn’t wait to finish his shift and take a very long, very cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Magz, Nicky, and Edgehead

 

Buffy had a great time with her dad that weekend. 

They went to see a movie, had dinner at a few restaurants, and best of all, they’d talked a lot. Buffy had told him how much she missed him. Her dad had told her how busy he’d been with work, but he promised to make more time to get together with her. All in all, it was a great weekend. 

Thoughts of the uber-sexy Officer Giles never strayed too far from her mind. She’d really missed her chance, she’d really blown it... She wouldn’t mind blowing something else... 

 

It was late Sunday night. 

Buffy was racing down the deserted highway back towards home, towards Sunnydale. Her mother was expecting her back home before morning, she wanted to take her shopping or something. Her parents felt compelled to compete with each other. It didn't matter how many times she told them she loved them both the same. But anything that prompted a shopping trip was A-OK with Buffy. 

Buffy was singing along with the radio again to keep herself company: 

 

{{ 

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link: 

[ I Touch Myself - Divinyls ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-JrDCSHbLk)

}} 

 

♫"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no --"♫ 

The sound of a police siren interrupted her. 

"Noooo! Fuck! Not again!" Buffy cursed her rotten luck. She looked in the rearview and saw the flashing red and blue lights of a police motorcycle. 

"Who exactly are they protecting?! There's no one else on the road!" 

A devilish smile curled up her lips. What if it was Officer Giles again? Buffy dismissed the thought. The odds against it being him were astronomical. Because 1) He obviously worked a day shift, and 2) There was no way she could get _that_ lucky. 

Buffy pulled over and readied her license and registration. She was wearing a cute red sundress this time. She made sure that some cleavage and thigh were exposed. Sweet talk and flirtage had worked once this weekend, maybe it would work again. 

"Good evening, Officer. What did I do wrong?" Buffy asked when the cop walked up to her window. 

"Well, well..." He took off his helmet and leaned down, looking in her open window. "If it isn't Miss Summers again." 

Buffy's heart thudded. It was him! Officer W. "Sugar Drawers" Giles! "Oh, hi!" 

"Fancy seeing you again under the same circumstances. You were speeding, and after you promised me you wouldn't." Spike shook his head, a small smile quirked at his lips. 

"W-was I? I-I didn't realize. Sorry." Buffy tried getting a handle on her surging lust. He looked fantastic lit by the light of the dashboard, she doubted there was any light that would be unflattering to him. He was just _that_ hot. "You're going to give me a ticket this time, aren't you?" Buffy asked. 

“'Fraid so," Spike replied regretfully. 

Buffy wasn't concerned much about the ticket anymore. She had her mind (and the rest of her body) focused on the handsome blond cop. She'd let him slip through her fingers once, she wasn't going to let it happen again. They were all alone on this stretch of highway... 

Buffy decided to let her inner-slut out to frolic, and behaving in a way that she never imagined she was capable. 

"Oh my..." Buffy said.

"Is something wrong?" Spike asked. 

"What a BIG nightstick you have," Buffy said eyeing the black club hanging from his hip. She shot him a naughty grin and looked up into his eyes through her lashes. 

"Huh?" Spike asked, his eyes clouding over. He looked down at his nightstick. "Oh, uh, thanks…?" 

"Can I... touch it?" She bit her lip, giving him a saucy look. 

Spike gulped, trying not to let his body react to what she was doing. He watched raptly as her tongue darted out and moistened her red, shiny lips. Any thoughts of duty or propriety flew right out the fucking window. He couldn't help how hot this girl was making him. 

"You... want to touch it?" 

"Oh yeah," Buffy said breathily and nodded. 

Spike took his nightstick by the handle and tilted the end up toward her. Buffy reached out and put her fingers around the stick, sliding her hand up and down slowly. 

"Oooh, so smooth... and sooooo long, thick, and hard," Buffy moaned in her most sexy voice. 

Spike's cock was straining painfully at his uniform pants. 

"Is it against the law to _proposition_ an officer of the law?" Buffy asked coyly. 

"It's... frowned upon if you're doing it to get out of a scrape. What sort of proposition did you have in mind?" 

Buffy was trembling with lust. The timbre of his voice -- deep and rumbling -- went straight to her pussy, making it clench and ache. 

"That depends..." Buffy said. 

"On what?" 

"On whether I'll get in trouble for it or not." 

He smirked. "You won't be in trouble." 

"I don't care about the ticket, you can write it up right now. The ticket isn't important. I thought about you this weekend..." 

"You did?" Spike asked. He'd thought about her a great deal too. Those wild fantasies he'd had fueled a few masturbation sessions. 

"Uh-huh." Buffy licked her lips. 

"How did you think about me?" 

"I thought how nice it would have been if you had... kissed me the other day." 

"Oh?" 

"Mmmmhmmm." 

"Did I do anything else?" Spike's tongue curled behind his teeth. 

"Oh yeah, you sure did..." Buffy was squirming in her bucket seat. Her panties were soaked with her juices. 

"Tell you what, since I'm about to go off duty, I'll... let you slide this one last time. I'd rather not end my shift on a sour note." 

Buffy smiled brilliantly at him. 

"But," he continued, leaning in the window a little more, "I don't want you to think that means you have to do... anything." 

"What if I _want_ to do... something?" Buffy asked, breathless from his closeness. She could lean over and plant one on that sweet kisser right now... 

His smirk broadened. "There's a rest stop up ahead a few miles. I'm heading there. If you'd like, you can join me. And if not... it was nice to make your acquaintance. I hope I'll see you there though." 

Spike leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her slowly and strongly. 

Buffy "Mmmmphed!" But quickly melted into the kiss, she was leaning forward when he pulled away. 

He didn't say anything else, he just walked back to his bike. 

Buffy took some deep breaths trying to get her racing heart to return to a safe rate. 

His lips were divine -- so soft and yummy. She wanted him more than ever. Buffy watched as he pulled alongside her. He gave her a grin and a wink before taking off down the road. She looked after him, the red of his taillight getting dimmer the further away he drove from her. 

"Do I want to do this? Do I want to have hot sex with a gorgeous cop that I don't even know?" 

Buffy started up her car. 

"Hell yes, I do!" She giggled and tore off down the highway after him.

* * *

Spike was sitting on his motorcycle at the rest stop. Would she come? Should she come? 

He was nervous as hell. This was crazy! He was going to have sex with a girl he didn't even know (if she chose to show up, that is). There were a million and one reasons why this shouldn't happen: his job, his home life, the list went on and on... 

Where were they going to do it? In her car? Not on the ground... that was a tad too tawdry. Too tawdry --- this couldn't get _more_ tawdry! 

He stood up when her red Corvette pulled into the rest area. His heart beat wildly in his chest. 

He felt like a pervert... he was 28, and she was 18, a recent high school graduate. And for the fact that he'd let her out of two tickets just because he fancied her and couldn't bear putting a sad pout on that lovely face. 

But, God help him, he wanted her. He wanted her like he'd never wanted another woman. 

Buffy drove towards the far end where he was waiting. 

They could be relatively cloaked by darkness in this spot; passing motorists wouldn't notice them this far back from the road. With hands shaking from anticipation, Buffy parked next to him. She took a shuddery breath and stepped out of the car. 

For several moments they stood staring at each other. Both of them thinking how crazy this was, and how powerless they felt to stop the tidal wave of lust that was crashing down on them. 

"You came," Spike said in wonder. A sexy smile lit up his face. 

Buffy laughed nervously. "Umm, not yet, but I hope to. Several times..." She blushed furiously at her risqué play on words. 

Spike’s smile widened. He walked to her slowly. 

They gazed into each other’s eyes as he got closer and closer, the interior lights of her car and the moon providing them with faint illumination. 

“You sure you want to do this?” Spike asked in a husky tone, only inches separated them. 

“Yes,” Buffy whispered. “Yes, I’m very sure. I want you.” 

“So lovely...” Spike raised his left hand and ghosted his knuckles up and down the side of her face. 

Buffy’s breathing became more rapid. Her eyes closed at the feel of his hand on her face. She began trembling harder. 

Spike leaned in and began kissing her, his tongue glided back and forth between her lips. He could taste cherries and her own unique flavor. He moaned lightly. 

Then the gentle caresses and light kiss changed. 

Buffy and Spike exploded into action. Their hands groped at the other. 

Spike’s left arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against his body, his right hand squeezed and fondled her tits. 

Buffy’s right hand ran up and down his chest, feeling scrummy muscles beneath his uniform shirt. Her left hand roamed over his back and down to that cute ass that she’d wanted to squeeze since the first time she’d gotten a glimpse of it. 

They groaned and breathed into each other’s mouth. Spike pressed her against the Corvette as they kissed. Buffy raised her left leg, trying to put it over his hip, but his holster was in the way. Buffy pulled away and set to work undoing his belt. 

Spike, meanwhile, reached behind her neck to untie the strings holding the top of her sundress up. He wanted to see her tits in the flesh. 

Buffy succeeded in unfastening his belt and pants. She pushed his pants and underwear down, allowing his erect cock to bounce free. 

Her eyes widened. “Aye carumba...” Buffy muttered, admiring his large organ. She couldn’t wait to get it inside of her. 

She grabbed a hold of it at the base and stroked it firmly. Spike groaned, pausing for a moment to relish the feeling of her manhandling (or woman-handling) his meat. With a low growl, he put his hands under her ass and lifted her. 

Buffy swooped back down, kissing him passionately while she jacked his big cock. Spike pressed her against the door of her car. They slid along the side until they came to the hood. He deposited her there. 

Buffy moaned, utterly lost to sensation. His hot kisses, the feel of his throbbing cock in her hand, his hands groping her breasts and the heat of the hood under her ass were serving to make her hotter and hornier than she’d ever been before. 

Spike pushed her shoulders back slightly. Buffy leaned back, resting on her elbows. He kissed, licked and sucked her tits. 

“Aaaah! Ohhhh! Oh God!” Buffy breathed as Spike nibbled hard on a nipple. 

He switched to the other nipple, sucking on it fiercely. Her tits were just as delightful as he thought they’d be -- so firm and pert. He was making “Mmmmmm” sounds as he slavered on her chest. His hands pushed her dress up her thighs, gathering it at her waist. He wanted a taste of her pussy too. 

“Ohhh! OHH, Officer Giles! OH YES!” Buffy gasped when his hands strongly groped her thighs. 

Spike pulled himself away from her breasts and gazed down at her red panties. He grasped the waistband in his hand and tugged forcefully, tearing them from her body. Buffy cried out in breathless passion as her underwear was ripped off. 

“YES!” Buffy moaned. She was creaming like Niagara fucking Falls. “FUCK ME!” She squeaked, then let out an impassioned groan when instead of his cock, she felt his hot, wet mouth on her pussy. No guy had ever gone down on her before, and -- WOW! -- was it amazing! 

Spike slurped and licked at her gash, moaning from the delectable taste of her. He was like a wild animal, devouring her, ravishing her. 

Buffy’s head fell back, her mouth hung open. Cries of pleasure flowed from her in an endless stream. 

Her exclamations and moans were turning him on even more. Spike took one of her ass cheeks in each of his hands and pulled her pussy against his mouth. He dived into her with his tongue, fucking it in and out of her drenched womanhood. 

"Ohh--Ohhhh!" Buffy's head snapped back up to watch him while he ate her out. He was so hungry for her, so voracious. "Wh-what's the 'W' stand for? Ahhhh!" 

He didn't stop for a moment. 

"Uhhhh! Off-Officer Giles?" 

Spike finally realized that she was speaking to him. He slowed down his licks. "Hmmm?" 

"What's th-the 'W' in your name stand for?" Buffy panted. "I want to be able to scream it." She grinned. 

"Spike," he said, giving her slit a long, slow lick. 

Buffy shuddered. "S-Spike? That's not a ‘W‘..." 

He chuckled, "Spike's my nickname, pet. That's what I like to be called." 

"Oh," Buffy said. "Okay, Spike." She raised an eyebrow. "Who told you that you could stop?" She thrust her hips. 

Spike smirked and went back to licking and sucking at her pussy. 

"Ohh fuck! That feels soooo good!" Buffy moaned. 

Spike said, "Mmmm-hmmmm," against her. He circled her clitoris with his tongue, rubbing the sensitive flesh surrounding it. 

"Unnngghhhh!" Buffy hips started bucking. "Oh yessss! Ohhh!" 

He wanted her to cum for him, and he desperately needed to fuck her. His cock was pulsing and aching for release. Spike flicked her clit with his tongue several times. Buffy was moaning and groaning loudly as she neared the pinnacle. His lips surrounded her throbbing button. He started pulling on it with his mouth, gently at first to gauge her sensitivity. 

"YESSS! More!! Ohh God -- Suck harder! I'm g-going to cum!" 

Spike slipped an index finger inside her pussy as he applied more and more suction to her clit. He worked his finger in and out of her hole and sucked harder. 

Buffy's body jerked as if electrocuted, her eyes rolled up. "YESSSSS! OH FUCK--OH YES--OH YESSSS! AHHHH!" 

Spike grinned, continuing with the sucking and finger-fucking. 

Buffy humped and moaned for a few minutes until her orgasm subsided. "Oh wow... Goddamn..." Buffy felt like a rag doll, completely boneless. 

Spike kissed a path up her torso to her tits. He couldn't resist sucking on her hard nipples again. 

Buffy groaned, "I want you! Need you to fuck me! Ahhh!" 

Spike stood up straight and fished his wallet out of his pants. Willing his hands not to shake, he retrieved a condom packet and pried it open. 

"We don't need that," Buffy panted. "I'm on the pill, just fuck me!" 

Spike hesitated for only a moment. The desire to fuck her bareback was too great, and it was up to her after all. He set his wallet and the condom packet on the hood next to them and moved up. 

Buffy was breathing heavily and watching in the dim light as he poised his cock at her entrance. "Do it! Fuck me!" 

Spike grabbed her by the hips and thrust in hard and swiftly. Buffy cried out in pleasure/pain. Not giving her a chance to recover, Spike started pumping in and out of her pussy. 

"Oh--Ohh Spike! Ohhh yessss!" Buffy screamed. 

Unable to resist the imagery from one of his fantasies, Spike bent over her and latched onto one of her nipples with his mouth while he fucked her. He sucked on it and rolled it on his tongue. 

Buffy writhed and moaned at his ministrations. God! This guy could fuck! She'd been totally right when she assumed he would be incredible. The oral stuff was an added bonus, she hadn't expected that. Her body began to shake as another orgasm raced through her. 

"SPIKE! OHH--I'M CUUMMMMING!" 

Spike felt her pussy fluttering around him and moaned loudly. She was exquisite -- she was so hot and tight, and so very responsive. Fucking her was even better than he thought it would be. He really needed to cum soon, but she deserved a good seeing to. 

The pressure built up more and more inside of him. He fucked her harder and deeper, pulling out until just the knob of his cock was inside of her then ramming in forcefully to the hilt, over and over again.

Buffy panted and whined in pleasure as he pounded into her. 

5 minutes went by -- then 10 -- at 15 minutes, he could hold back no longer. 

"Unnhhhaa! Buffy--Uhhh--Cumming!" Spike panted. 

He drove all the way inside of her and started cumming, his hot spunk began squirting deep inside her pussy. 

"YESSSS! OH YESSSSS!" Buffy hissed, humping up at him. 

Spike groaned and unloaded into her, his hips twitching with each spurt. As he floated back down from his orgasm, he kissed her deeply and thoroughly. 

Buffy hummed and let her tongue play in his mouth. Her hands drifted over his shoulders. 

After a few minutes, Spike pulled out of her and stood up. Buffy sat up slowly and looked at him. Neither were sure what to say or do next. 

Spike pulled up his pants and did them up. Buffy followed his example. She slid off the hood and fixed her dress, smoothing it down and retying the top behind her neck. 

When they were both decent again, they smiled shyly at each other. 

"That was... That was great!" Buffy said shyly, toeing the ground with her right foot. 

"Yes, it was... You're amazing. Thanks for... everything," Spike said. 

"Do you... umm, have to go?" Buffy asked. "Could we... continue this somewhere else?" 

Spike raised his left eyebrow, a slow smirk formed on his face. "You not done with me yet, luv?" 

Buffy giggled. "I'd like to do some... other stuff, if you want to." 

Spike had intended to go home... But how could he possibly say no to her? "Alright, I'm 'up' for more if you are..." 

He moved over to her, brushing his lips against her cheek. Buffy tilted her head and kissed him again. Their inner fires began to re-ignite, their hands started touching and running over the other's body. 

Spike broke the kiss. "There's a motel a few miles up the road, called The Starlight. We can get a room..." 

"That sounds good. Very good." Buffy smiled, gazing into his eyes. 

"Right, then." Spike backed away from her. "Let's hit the road." As he was turning, Spike noticed her ruined panties laying on the ground where he'd dropped them. He bent over and retrieved them, then stuffed them in his pocket. "Hope you don't mind." Spike smirked. 

Buffy laughed. "They aren't any good to me anymore. You can keep them if you want…" It thrilled her that he wanted a souvenir to remember her by. 

"I'll see you there," Spike said, getting on his motorcycle. 

"Okay." Buffy watched as he started up the bike and drove back onto the road. "I'm crazy. I'm totally nuts... But... God, he's hot! And I got oral sex! Yay!" 

She got back in her car and started up the engine. She drove up the road, looking for the sign for the motel. 

For once in her life, she was abiding by the speed limit. She didn't want another cop to stop her for speeding. Buffy didn't want anything to delay her from meeting him at the motel. Her body was heating up again at the thought of having him naked in bed... all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I Touch Myself' was written by Amphlett/McEntee/Kelly/Steinberg


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Magz, Nicky, and Edgehead

 

Buffy pulled into the motel parking lot, scanning it for Spike. 

For a second, her heart dropped, thinking that he'd changed his mind. But then she caught sight of him, a broad smile spread on her face. 

He waved to her and smiled. 

Buffy pulled in next to him then got out of the car. 

"Where's your bike?" she asked, not seeing his bulky motorcycle. 

"Parked it around the corner," Spike gestured to the side of the building. "People might get ideas... They'd be absolutely right, but I'd rather nobody saw me here... Could get in a spot of trouble." 

"Are you supposed to be on duty?" 

"No, I went off shift right after I... stopped you. But I could still catch hell for going to bed with a woman who I was supposed to ticket." 

"Oh." Buffy blushed. 

"Why don't you get us a room, luv? I'll wait here. You need any cash?" 

"No, I've got some money. I'll be right back." Buffy walked quickly to the main office. 

Was this really her? She'd just had sex on the hood of her car with a cop she barely knew. She hadn't even known his first name before his tongue was buried in her pussy. Well... technically, she still didn't know his first name, just his nickname. 

But it felt right, it felt so fucking right. Now she was procuring a motel room to continue their night... and she couldn't wait to begin again. 

Spike tried to look inconspicuous to anyone passing by as he waited for his blonde fireball of a lover to return. He should have told her that he had to leave, that he couldn't join her at the motel. He shouldn't have fucked her in the first place. But his body and the sex-starved part of his mind refused any argument against it. 

Spike wanted her. Even if it was just for tonight, he wanted to explore her nubile body extensively... to make her scream in pleasure many, many times. 

Buffy returned holding a room key in her hand. She smiled, it was a happy, excited smile with just a touch of anxiety. 

"Room 16," she said, leading the way to their room for the night. 

Their hearts were beating like jackhammers. 

Buffy put the key in the lock and opened the door. 

They went in, she flipped on the light. The room was pedestrian, about what you'd expect. A Queen-sized bed, a dresser with a large mirror, an open closet with wire hangers hanging on the bar. Nothing exciting or interesting. 

But the two of them didn't care, they would be providing all the excitement necessary. The room didn't matter. It was just a place where they could have privacy and some comfort.

Spike closed then locked the door behind them. "You sure this is what you want to do? Don't feel --" 

Buffy, quick as a flash, turned around and threw herself against his body. His back was against the door as they kissed passionately. 

"I want to do this! I want you!" Buffy's fingers worked on the buttons his uniform shirt. "I want to see your body." 

Spike hoisted her up, holding her under her thighs. Buffy hung on to his neck, looking into his bluer-than-blue eyes. He carried her over to the bed and dropped her onto it. She bounced a few times on the mattress, smiling up at him. 

Spike smirked and undid the rest of the buttons of his shirt. 

She watched as he took it off and tossed it over a chair in the corner. He stripped off his white undershirt. Buffy's eyes widened and clouded over further with lust. His chest was gorgeous, better than she'd imagined. It was so cut, so muscular; her mouth watered. She had a thing for men's nipples -- they couldn't be too dark, too small or large, she was a man-nipple aficionado. His were juuuuust right! Perfectly proportioned, and perfect placing on his defined pectorals; perfect coloring -- not too light, not too dark. Just perfect. And those abs -- yum-diddly-um! She never was so thirsty for a six-pack in her life. He was strong and nicely muscled, and oh-so-delicious looking. 

Buffy's attention was drawn down his torso by his hands undoing his belt. 

Spike took off his belt and holster then draped it over the chair. He ambled back to the bed, crawling on it towards her. Buffy giggled and laid back. He lay over top of her, looking down at her for a moment before dipping his head down to kiss her. Buffy moaned into the kiss, putting her arms around him, feeling his muscles shift and move under her hands. Spike's right hand dragged up her outer thigh, he fondled her bare ass, pulling her against him. She could feel his erection pushing at her. 

"W-Wait a second," Buffy mumbled, weakly pushing at his chest. 

"What's wrong?" Spike asked nervously. He thought she was having second thoughts about the whole thing. 

"I-I feel stupid... but I have to call my mother." Buffy's face flushed. "I told her I'd be home by morning. I don't want her to worry." 

Spike smiled and kissed the tip of her upturned nose. "That's very considerate of you, pet."

He removed himself from her body and sat on the edge of the bed. Buffy crawled over to the phone and started dialing her home number as Spike removed his boots and socks. 

"Mom, hi, it's me," Buffy said, not taking her eyes off of him. 

Spike grinned at her and stood up to remove his pants. 

"Huh?" Buffy said, her eyes glassy. "Oh, um, yeah. I'm really tired and thought I should spend the night at a motel. I got a room for the night. So I won't be home till -- Oh God..." Buffy's voice wavered when Spike dropped his pants and underwear then flung them onto the chair. 

He was gorgeous -- every inch of him was gorgeous, and muscled, and -- 

"What?" Buffy asked distractedly. "Oh, I-I stepped on a tack... I'm fine. Yeah, what's wrong with... with people... leaving tacks on the floor? I'm real tired, Mom." She yawned theatrically. 

Spike flashed her a sexy grin and stood at the foot of the bed, watching and waiting. 

"Love you too, 'kay -- Bye!" Buffy fumbled hanging up the phone but finally managed to put the receiver back in the cradle. She turned back towards him and licked her lips. 

Her eyes didn't know where to look, it was allll good. "You have a GREAT body..." Buffy said with open admiration. 

"Thanks, luv." Spike's tongue curled against his teeth. "I showed you mine... now let's see yours." 

Buffy smiled broadly and kneeled on the bed. She made short work of her sundress then tossed it over the bed. 

"Beautiful," Spike said, basking in her nudity. 

“You only gonna look all night? Or are you going to do something?" Buffy teased. 

Spike looked back into her eyes and smiled. "Oh, I'm going to do something..." Spike jumped onto the bed on his knees in front of her and grabbed her around the waist. "And I plan on doing it until you beg me to stop." 

Buffy squealed and giggled. Spike kissed her softly, smiling against her mouth. 

Buffy hummed and started getting more serious. Her hands played over the muscles of his chest. "I still can't believe I'm doing this," Buffy sighed between kisses. 

"You want to stop?" Spike asked. 

"No way! But just so you know, I never did anything like this before..." 

Spike's eyes widened comically. "You... You mean you were a v-vir-- " 

She laughed. "No! I wasn't a virgin before you. I meant, I never had sex with a stranger or a cop -- or a stranger who's a cop before." 

"Oh." Spike laughed. "Phew!" He wiped his hand over his forehead. "I'd hate to think that you never... That the hood of a car with a stranger would have been your first time. If I'd thought for a moment... I wouldn't have done things that way." 

"You're sweet," Buffy said, nibbling on his full bottom lip. "I've had sex before, but never like it was with you... It was... so exciting!" 

"For me too." Spike kissed her. "You're so bloody beautiful and sexy." 

"You going to... take me in, Officer?" Buffy moaned. 

"I was thinking that you could take _me_ in... again. Would you like that?" 

"Oh, yes!" Buffy tilted her head to the side as he kissed and sucked on her neck. "You'd better frisk me," Buffy said playfully, getting more turned on. "I might have a concealed weapon or something." 

"Where would you keep it?" Spike laughed. 

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out..." She pulled out of his arms and got off the bed. "Well? You going to frisk me?" 

Spike smiled. She wanted to play a little. Fine by him. 

Spike got off the bed and stood in front of her. "Assume the position," he commanded. 

Buffy squealed and faced the wall. She spread her legs and put her palms flat against the wall. She was shaking with excitement and lust. 

Spike went over to his clothes picked up his nightstick, her comment about it had started this whole thing. He walked back over to her, smacking the club against his palm. 

Buffy looked over her shoulder and shuddered when she saw it in his hand. 

"Did I tell you that you could look at me?" Spike asked, the authority and sexiness in his voice made her clit throb. 

"N-no, sorry." Buffy looked back to the wall. 

"Now... where could a deviant, criminal mastermind, like yourself, be hiding a weapon?" Spike touched the tip of the stick to the back of her neck and slowly trailed it down her spine. 

Buffy moaned, goosebumps broke out on her skin. 

Spike tucked the stick between his legs then put his hands on her shoulders. His hands roamed over her skin, sliding around to her breasts. He squeezed and rubbed her mounds. 

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Spike whispered in her ear and gave her lobe a soft kiss. 

Buffy nodded. This was too intoxicating, she thought she'd cum just from his voice, his hands touching her, this naughty fantasy coming to life and the promise of what he was going to do to her. She wondered if it was safe for him to fuck her with the nightstick as well as his cock -- that was a favorite wet dream of hers. 

"Don't take your hands off that wall... make love to it," Spike said in a silky whisper. 

Buffy's rapid breathing and exclamations were the only sound in the room. Spike gave her nipples a pinch then removed his hands. Buffy groaned at the loss. 

"You look like a criminal-type." Spike took his nightstick and ran it along the insides of her legs. 

He slid it back and forth against her pussylips. He salivated when he saw the nightstick getting wetter and wetter each time he stroked it against her. Spike wiggled it so that her lips were parted around it; he stroked it back and forth slowly. 

"UUHHH! Ohhhhh!" Buffy moaned loudly. 

Spike took the stick away, leaving Buffy whimpering and her hips still twitching. He stood to her side so that she could see him. Buffy looked at him, her eyes getting cloudier by the second. Spike raised the club to his mouth and licked up some of her juices. 

"Mmmm, s'good..." Spike moaned. "Lick it." He held the club near her face. 

She eagerly licked up and down while keeping her hands against the wall. Tasting herself was strange, but very erotic. 

"There's a good girl." Spike gulped, his cock was throbbing. The urge to take her right now from behind was great. But Buffy wanted to play, she was getting off on this. Spike cleared his throat and stepped behind her again. "I think I might have an idea where you're hiding that weapon." 

He dropped to his knees and put the nightstick down beside him. His hands stroked up the backs of her legs. She was shaking. 

"Keep those hands on the wall," he said, parting her legs further. 

Buffy cried out when his tongue invaded her pussy. She opened her legs as wide as possible and arched back onto his mouth. Spike ate her from behind with a furious voraciousness, sucking up her liquid and his own cum that he'd put inside of her earlier. 

Buffy "Ooooo'ed" and "Ahhhh'ed", scrunching up her face and gritting her teeth. Spike moved his mouth up to her asshole. Buffy's eyes widened. She felt his tongue circling her previously untouched hole and his hands spreading her cheeks. She'd let him -- if he wanted to fuck her in the ass -- she'd let him. Two of his fingers slid into her pussy and pumped while he ate her ass out. Buffy had never even thought about getting a rim-job. The butt didn't seem like a sexy place... before. But... Oh! Didn't it feel good?! 

"Ahhhlllllaaaa!" Buffy bucked, cumming on his fingers. The stimulation, along with the image of him fucking her pussy using his cock, and her ass using the nightstick, was too much. 

Spike abandoned her ass and dived back into her dripping sex. He slurped and sucked her quaking pussy hungrily. 

"Ohhhh--Ohh Spike! OHHH! Please, fuck me!" 

Spike picked the nightstick back up and moved it between her legs again, rubbing her wet labia with it. 

"Spike! YES! F-Fuck me with it! Please!" Buffy wailed, humping onto the long club. 

Yet another fantasy was about to become a reality. Spike had wanted to do it, he just wasn't sure if she'd be into it. His cock grew larger as he slid the nightstick inside of her lips and into her pussy. Buffy gasped and cried out. The smooth, black, unbending stick slid easily inside of her. Spike slowly started fucking it in and out of her tight passage. 

"Not hurting you, am I?" he asked quickly. 

She shook her head. "N-no -- Ohh God -- Fuck -- Oh yes! Faster!" 

Spike sped up his strokes with the nightstick, and put his hand around her body to play with her clit. 

"Harder! OH SPIKE--OHH--OH GOD--I'M CUMMING!" she yelled, gritting her teeth, and then letting out a window-rattling screech. 

Spike removed the nightstick and buried his tongue inside of her again, soaking up her copious liquid.

"NEED YOU!" Buffy panted. "Need your cock!" 

Spike jumped up, quick as a cat, and positioned himself behind her. He guided his thick cock to her pussy and shoved all the way in. He held her hips steady. They were breathing hard, sucking in air. 

"So good--Ohh God--so good! Ohhhhhhh!" Buffy moaned. 

Spike began with short, slow thrusts. His mouth latched onto her neck, licking and sucking. He made "mmmm-mmmmm" sounds. 

Buffy rocked her ass back onto him, amazingly, she still had her hands splayed on the wall in front of her. She yelled unintelligible words and phrases when he started suddenly fucking her brutally; pumping the long, broad column of his cock into her. 

"YESYESYES! Ohhhhh!" Buffy shouted. Then, maddeningly for her, he slowed again, using long, languorous strokes. "Uuhhhh! Please, Spike!" 

Spike pulled all the way out of her and scooped her up in his arms. She gasped and threw her arms around his neck. He walked to the bed and tossed her onto the mattress. Buffy giggled and lay back on her elbows, watching and waiting to see what he'd do next. She was positively breathless with passion. 

Spike crawled up the bed to her. He hovered over her without making a move for a moment, then dropped down. They kissed and touched frantically; their desire for the other's body exploding. He dragged his lips down to her tits and sucked on them. 

Buffy moaned when he bit down on them and nibbled. "Spike! Ohhhh!" 

Her legs rubbed against his sides. Buffy reached for his cock and brought it to her pussy. Spike plunged back in, staying still for a few seconds. He got to his knees and lifted her legs over his arms. Then he started alternately fucking her in drawn-out, slow strokes and fucking into her like a jackhammer. 

"Ahhh--Ahhh--Ahhh!" Buffy's voice went up and down. Her hands flew behind her to grip the headboard as he treated her to a World-Class boffing. 

Spike was rapidly approaching release. He brought his left hand around her leg to frig her clit while continuing to fuck her silly. 

Buffy's body shook like she was being electrocuted again. Her neck arched, the veins standing out. Her mouth opened in a wide 'O'. A gurgling sound began, starting low, then building to a screaming orgasm. "SSSPIKE! AUUUGGGGHHH! OH YES--OHHH YESSSS!" Buffy bucked wildly under him. 

Spike's cock launched inside of her suddenly. "BUFFY! Uhhnnngga! Fuck!" His hips pistoned as he shot a large, thick load into her pussy. 

He laid down on top of her; her tits rubbing against smooth chest. They panted and humped, humped and panted, until the shaking died down. 

"Ohhh...Oh Spike..." Buffy moaned, caressing his back. 

"Mmmm, Buffy, you're amazing, pet." He kissed her shoulder tenderly, then rolled them over. 

Buffy lay happily on his chest, her eyes half-closed. She kissed and gently licked at his nipples. Her hips rotated, grinding down onto his still stiff (and getting stiffer) prick. 

Spike sat up with her. He rubbed his hands over her back and ass. 

Their mouths closed over the other's, their tongues wrapping around and pulling the other's into their mouth. 

"Fuck, Buffy," Spike moaned, "I still want you so bad. Want to fuck you some more." 

"What's stopping you?" she asked, shifting her hips and flexing her pussy muscles around his hard cock. 

He tilted her backwards and attacked her breasts with his mouth again, savagely sucking and licking her nipples. Buffy closed her eyes, groaning and running her hands through his spiky hair. 

"Spike?" 

"Hmmm?" His lips smacked as he dined on her chest. 

"Can I... handcuff you to the bed?" 

Spike stopped, looked up at her, and smirked. His eyes were alight and dancing. "You'd like that?" 

"Uh-huh... I kind of... always wanted to do that..." 

Spike laid back on the bed, the smirk still planted on his lips, and put his hands over his head. "The cuffs are in the pouch on my belt." 

Buffy smiled sinfully and jumped off of him, running to his discarded clothing. Spike's cock stood straight up for a second before dropping down onto his stomach. Buffy was back to the bed almost before he realized she was gone. She climbed up to sit on his thighs and dangled the metal cuffs from a dainty finger. 

They grinned at each other. 

She held up the key and then placed it on the night table next to the bed. 

"Be careful how tight you make 'em, pet," Spike said. 

"Okay, I'll be careful." Buffy tried to get her rapid breathing under control. 

This was so fucking exciting and intoxicating, she couldn't believe she was actually getting to do all of this. She closed the cuff around one of his wrists, ran the other end through a few slats of the headboard, and brought it out the other side to fasten around his other wrist. 

"How's that?" she breathed. 

"Just fine, luv. What do you plan on doing to me, now that you've turned the tables on me? You are a wily criminal, I'll give you that." He grinned, his tongue rubbing against the roof of his mouth. 

"Oh, you'll see." Buffy touched his lips with her fingertips. 

Spike opened up and sucked her index finger into his mouth. 

Buffy moaned, sliding her finger in and out while his tongue and lips stroked it. “After I'm done playing with you, I want you to fuck me with the nightstick and your cock at the same time."

Spike's eyes widened then fluttered closed. He moaned around her finger, sucking it more strongly. 

Buffy pulled her finger out, smiled then turned around. Her pussy rested on his strong abdominal muscles. Spike moaned at the sensation of her wet heat against his stomach; her juices and his cum pooled out of her onto him. 

Buffy stroked up and down his calves and lowered her head to kiss his legs. His hard cock pressed into her stomach, throbbing with need. 

She giggled. _'Not yet...'_

Buffy raised up and crawled down his legs. She took one of his feet and engulfed his big toe with her mouth. Sucking toes was another thing that turned her on to think about. 

Spike groaned, looking down at her. Her luscious ass and saturated pussy waved back and forth in front of him. He strained at the cuffs, wanting to bury his face in her snatch again. 

Buffy continued teasing him, sucking on his toes and tempting him with a good view of her dripping box. 

"Buffy, pet, please..." Spike moaned. 

Buffy smiled, she liked hearing that need, that urgency in his voice. But she wasn't done yet. She turned back around. 

"Something wrong?" she asked innocently. 

Spike groaned and smiled. "As you can see," he gestured with a nod of his head at his rampant erection, "I have some parts that need attended to." 

"Hmmm, you're right." Buffy kneeled between his legs and pushed them wider apart, examining his equipment. "I can do anything I want to you right now..." Buffy grinned. 

She kept eye contact with him. She scratched her nails up and down the insides of his fuzzy, parted thighs, then lowered her head, giving his cock a long, languid lick. It twitched and jumped under her tongue, making her giggle against his shaft. Spike tilted his head back and sighed. 

Buffy licked and nibbled at his cock as if she were in no hurry. Spike was a groaning, squirming mess after a few minutes of this. She trailed her tongue down to the thick base and wagged it back and forth like a windshield wiper, then moved down to his balls. She sucked on one, rolling it around in her mouth. 

Spike panted, watching her with glassy eyes. “Buffy, okay -- that’s good! Now jump on me, pet.” He thrust his pelvis up. He couldn’t hide the desperation he felt. 

Buffy giggled and took the other ball into her mouth, she batted her eyelashes at him and massaged his slim hips. 

“Uhhhhh!” Spike tossed his head back and pulled at the cuffs again. He REALLY regretted letting himself be immobilized right now. He wanted to grab her and fuck the hell out of her. 

Buffy sucked on his sac until he thought he’d scream. Then, just before he was about to yell and beg her for it, she sat up. 

She licked her lips and smiled broadly. “That was fun! I’m driving you crazy, eh?” She traced the muscles of his abdomen with her fingers. 

“Yes! We can... move things along now.” 

“Okay.” She stood on the bed and stepped over to his head, grinning down on him. 

Buffy stood astride him with her back facing him, and knelt down, putting her pussy right above his face. 69 was a position she’d always wanted to experience -- especially with a lover as gifted in and enthusiastic about giving head like he was. 

Spike instantly raised his head and delved into her gooey snatch. Buffy moaned and sighed, then picked up his cock. She stroked the massive, granite-like column gingerly in her hands while taking the tip between her lips. Spike mumbled, groaned and whimpered into her pussy while Buffy devoured his dick, inch by inch. His oral attentions were wild and animalistic, Buffy’s were slow and steady, she wanted to make him beg her, she wanted to hear him beg her to let him cum. It was difficult for Buffy not to gobble him like a lion on a wildebeest -- but she was doing her best to stick to her guns. 

Spike’s groans and gasps became more urgent. His hips jerked up, trying to make her take all of him inside her mouth. But Buffy had a good grip around the base of his cock, and a firm hand pushing down on his hip -- his bucking wasn’t effectual. 

Buffy raised her mouth off of him and tossed her head back, gasping and moaning as she came on his mouth. “Oh Spike! Uhhhh!” She ground her pussy onto his face, shuddering. 

Spike licked and sucked her madly, putting all of his energy into feeding from her since he couldn’t do anything else that he wanted to. 

Buffy panted, putting her head back down to lap at his cockhead some more. It was time to give him what he needed. Torturing him in this manner had been loads of fun; part of her wanted to see how long she could make him wait. But she could do with a good hard fucking right about now, too. With one last slurp on his leaking cock, she turned around to straddle his waist. Buffy smiled at him, licking her lips and rubbing her hands over his scrummy muscular torso. 

Spike looked into her eyes, panting, not saying a word. She leaned over him and kissed him. Spike groaned when her hand wrapped around his girth and she rubbed the head over her slit. Buffy swiftly impaled herself on his angry, raging erection, making them both cry out in pleasure. 

Spike murmured, “Uhhhnn--Oh Buffy... Thank God!” He laughed deliriously. 

Buffy whined, starting to rise and fall on his cock. She could feel that Spike was ready to explode; his cock was swollen to impressive proportions and pulsing deep within her body. Buffy bounced on him faster and faster, dropping down hard and gyrating her pelvis before moving quickly back up. She touched her clit, rubbing it vigorously. She howled as she came again. 

Spike’s body bowed off the bed. “FUCK! Ahhhh--FUCK!” His cock went off violently in her pussy, discharging round after round. 

“Ahhhhh--Ohhhhh--YEAH--OH YEAH!” Buffy yelled noisily. 

They were both sweaty and trembling when it was over. Buffy weakly collapsed onto his chest. 

They laid together, trying to catch their collective breath. 

“Ohhhh... Spike... God...” Buffy moaned, feeling his spunk dribbling from her well-used vagina. 

“Pet, the cuffs,” Spike rattled his restraints. 

“Oh... Oh!” She sat up and reached for the keys. “I’m sorry! I forgot,” she giggled. 

Buffy unlocked the cuffs. Spike rubbed his wrists, then placed the handcuffs on the night table. He rotated his right shoulder, and then the left. 

“Sore?” She bit her lip. She hadn’t wanted to harm him by taking the game on too long. 

“I’m fine, luv.” Spike smirked and held out his arms to her. 

Buffy smiled and laid down in his sweet embrace. 

Spike hugged her lightly to him and kissed her forehead. “Other parts of me are a good deal sore though...” 

Buffy giggled. “Me too.” 

“How about we take a little rest then play a little more? Well... unless you’d rather this be the capper to our night?” Spike looked at her. 

“I don’t want it to be over... yet.” She'd added the ‘yet’ as an afterthought. The truth was, she didn’t want it to be over -- ever. 

Spike smiled charmingly and brushed a finger along her cheek. “Good. Me either.” 

They sighed and rested against the other’s hot, sweaty body, dozing off.

* * *

Buffy stirred in Spike’s arms, rousing him. Then when he saw her beautiful, petite body curled against him... _arousing_ him. 

He smiled and brushed her hair away from her face lightly. Her hot breath puffed on his chest. He could watch her sleep all night. She looked so sweet and innocent. 

Spike smirked and suppressed a chuckle. _‘Innocent, my ass!’_

The girl had a kinky streak a mile-wide. He remembered something she’d said to him while she’d had him at her mercy. Something about wanting him to fuck her with the nightstick and his cock at the same time. His cock hardened and rose instantly. Spike bit the inside of his cheek, fighting the urge to wake her up -- the girl needed some rest. He’d only slept for an hour, but he was used to not getting a lot of rest due to the demands of his job. 

In her sleep, Buffy’s left hand drifted down his body to rest on top of his cock. She sighed and caressed it slowly. 

Spike bit his cheek again, tasting a little blood. He was so focused on watching her small, delicate hand stroking his manhood, that he hadn’t noticed her eyes opening or the smile that appeared on her face. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. 

Buffy moaned lightly and rubbed his staff harder. 

“You up?” Spike asked hopefully. 

Buffy mumbled, still pretending to be sleeping. 

“Shit...” Spike whispered. He didn’t want to wake her, but things were getting a little... out of hand. 

Buffy stifled a giggle and continued caressing his cock. It expanded and swelled under her fingers. Spike poked her on the forearm to gently wake her up. She still didn’t show any signs of waking. He muttered some British curses under his breath and moaned as her hand went to his balls and started massaging them. 

Spike blew a puff of air on her face. “Buffy?” he whispered. 

Buffy couldn’t help laughing this time. She giggled and opened one eye to look at him. 

Spike smirked. “You little... You were faking!” 

“Guilty as charged, Ossifer Giles!” Buffy laughed. 

She squealed when Spike started tickling her sides. “Stop it!” She squirmed. “I’m sorry I was bad and mean -- and played a harmless little joke on you!” 

Spike rolled them over and held her down under him. His eyes sparkled with merriment as they played over her face. “I’ll have to teach you a lesson...” he said in a deep purr that sent shivers of lust shooting up and down her spine. 

“Wh-what kind of lesson?” Buffy asked, staring up into his eyes. 

“I believe you said something before about wanting to be fucked with my nightstick?” 

Buffy nodded mutely, her breathing kicking up a notch and her honey beginning to flow once again. 

“You want me to fuck you in both holes at once?” he asked, making sure that, indeed, was what she wanted. 

“Yessss!” Buffy hissed with desire. 

“There... might be a problem.” 

“Problem? What problem?” 

“No lube. It’ll hurt you too much if we don’t have something to... ease the way,” Spike explained. 

Buffy thought frantically, she had to think of something to make it happen. She brightened. “Hand lotion! I have some in my purse!” She scrambled out from under him and off the bed to retrieve her purse. 

Spike laughed when she jumped back on the bed and dug through the contents. She’d also brought the nightstick with her. She certainly was keen on the idea, not that he wasn’t. Spike had had a fantasy of doing this very thing to a woman for a long time. 

“This will work, right?” Buffy held up a bottle of lotion in a hand that trembled with excitement. 

“Yeah, that should work real nice, pet.” Spike smiled. “So,” he got up on his knees and moved to her, “how you want to go about this?” 

“Ummm...” her voice quavered, “surprise me.” She’d never done _anything_ like this -- he would have to lead the way. 

“Okay,” Spike said and kissed her softly. 

He broke away from her and went to the head of the bed, stacking up the pillows. He sat down and leaned against them in an inclined position. Buffy watched, her tongue darting out and licking her lips. Spike took the lotion and set it on the nightstand for the time being. 

“Aren’t you going to... use it?” she asked. 

“In a minute, petal. C’mere.” He motioned her to him. 

Buffy crawled across the bed and into his waiting arms. They kissed slowly and methodically. 

“Kneel in front of me, facing away, Buffy,” Spike said quietly. 

Buffy’s heart started skipping beats as she did as he requested. She went onto her hand and knees in front of him and waited. Spike leaned forward and put his hands on her ass. He massaged her globes gently, then leaned in to kiss and lick her. He started licking at her pussy from behind until she started mewling and pressing her ass back at him. Then, his tongue moved up to her other hole. Spike licked around it and spread her cheeks with his hands. 

“Ohhhh!” Buffy panted. 

“Shhhh, there’s lots more to come...” Spike continued tonguing her hole. 

His fingers came into play; he probed his index finger into her oozing pussy and pumped it a few times. Then he removed his pussyjuice-coated finger and moved it up to her ass, poking into it slightly. Buffy groaned. 

“Just stretching you a bit, Buffy. Tell me if it hurts.” 

Buffy nodded, resisting the impulse to throw herself back on his finger. Spike knew what he was doing, by the sounds of it. She’d let him decide when it was time. 

“Spread your legs a little more and lay your head down on the bed. Stick that pretty ass in the air,” Spike said. 

Buffy parted her knees wider and rested her head on her arms against the mattress. 

“That’s good... very good,” Spike purred, leaning in and lapping at her pussy while his finger stretched her asshole. 

“Ahhh--Ohhhh Spike!” Buffy breathed. 

The preparations went on for what seemed like forever to Buffy. She wanted to feel him inside of her so badly. 

“Alright,” Spike leaned back against the pillows, “sit on my cock, facing away from me.” 

He took the hand lotion and coated his erection with it. Buffy gulped and moved into position. Spike helped lower her gingerly on to him. His cock slid slowly into her descending ass, giving her time to adjust to the foreign object. By the time she was sitting fully on his dick, she was shaking and panting for breath. Spike was fairly trembling himself at the feeling of her virgin ass encircling his aching cock. He coaxed her to lay back against his chest. Their chests hitched up and down from their rapid breathing. 

“Relax, pet,” Spike stroked his hands over her stomach and down to her thighs. 

When they'd both become accustomed to the position, he said, “Raise yourself up with your feet on the bed.” 

Buffy put her feet flat on the bed and lifted her ass to rest just above his groin. She put her arms behind them to help support herself. It was then that Buffy noticed that she could see their reflections in the large mirror above the dresser. 

“Ohh God...” Buffy groaned. It was so fucking hot -- seeing herself impaled on his cock. 

In the mirror, she could see his base of his thick rod sticking out of her ass. She wished she could fondle and tug on his beautiful balls, but her hands had to be used for support and to help her move. 

Spike maneuvered her upper body slightly, allowing his mouth access to her right tit. He craned his neck and put his mouth over her nipple, licking and sucking softly. He also glanced at the mirror to watch. 

Buffy didn’t think she could say anything intelligible right now. She sighed and moaned, thoroughly enjoying the experience so far. Her eyes were riveted to the mirror, fascinated at watching his cock appearing and disappearing. 

Spike picked up the nightstick and ran it over her pussylips. 

“Uhhhhh!” Buffy groaned, throwing her head back against the pile of pillows behind them. 

_‘Never look at a nightstick the same way again...’_ Spike thought, ready for the fucking to commence. 

“Alright, Buffy, when you’re ready...you can start fucking yourself on me. Go at your own pace. When you‘re comfortable, I‘ll add Mr. Nightstick.” 

Buffy was anxious to begin. She moved up and down slowly, grunting and gasping in pleasure. 

“Ahhh! That’s... That’s it, Buffy! G-good!” Spike encouraged her. 

She fucked her ass onto his cock with more abandon. 

“Ohhh-Ohhhhhhh! Nnnyyaaaa!” Buffy moaned. “Fuck me with the stick, Spike! Fuck me with it!” 

They both looked in the mirror as Spike ran his hand under the arch of her leg and slid the blunt end of the nightstick into her pussy. Buffy slowed down the ass-fuck to let him slide more of it into her. 

“Ohhhhhhhh!” Buffy breathed when half of it was firmly enveloped by her hungry pussy. 

Spike slid it in and out of her slowly, moaning at the sensory overload he was receiving. Her ass was pure heaven, and he was the first man to go ‘where no man has gone before’. As if her ass wasn’t tight enough, the nightstick being fucked into her pussy made her much tighter. The nightstick gleamed in the light with her pussyjuice. 

“Yes! Yes, Spike! Ohhh God--It’s so incredible!” Buffy yelled. 

Spike used his unoccupied hand to rub her clit in soft circles, his occupied hand slid the nightstick leisurely in and out of her pussy. Buffy clenched her teeth and groaned, beginning to really fuck herself hard on his dick. 

“Unnnhh! Oh--Ohh yeah! Fuck yeah!” Buffy grunted, riding his cock and forcing the nightstick deeper and harder inside of her at the same time. 

“Ahhnngg--Buffy--Uhhh--Oh yeah, luv--Ride me! Fuck yeah!” Spike’s hips pumped up, slapping their flesh together loudly. 

His cock was so thick, big and hard -- having it jammed up her ass over and over again was pure bliss. She liked butt-fucking -- she never would have guessed! And the nightstick -- the stick was solid and so hard. The sensations of what they were doing, and watching it happen in the mirror as it happened... This was more erotic than even she’d imagined -- her holes were full-to-bursting and she loved it! 

Buffy moved even harder and faster, bucking like she was riding a mechanical bull. “Oh God, Spike! I’m going to -- CUMMMM!” Buffy’s sweaty body convulsed, she screamed shrilly. The most gigantic, earth-shaking, best-fucking orgasm in recorded time took hold of her and made her its bitch. 

“Buffy--Uhhnnngggaa--Oh fuck yes!” Spike grunted and shot his hot load up her ass. Despite his huge orgasm, he was able to hold the nightstick steady. 

Buffy moaned loudly, still raising and lowering herself on to him with trembling legs. The nightstick moved deeper into her pussy on each upstroke of Spike's cock. She was driven to keep bucking her hips. Her mind screamed, ‘More! More! More!’ Buffy kept going until her muscles gave out; she didn't have the strength in her legs to move up and down anymore. 

She laid against his chest, panting heavily with her eyes closed, shaking from weakness. Spike eased the shiny, wet nightstick from her pussy and set it on the bed beside them. He wound his arms around her and caressed her thighs. 

"Buffy? You alright, hmmm?" 

"Unnhaa, sorp," Buffy muttered, not opening her eyes. 

"Sorp?" he asked, his brows knit. What does 'sorp' mean? He hoped that he didn't break her. 

"Uh-hunh..." Buffy nodded weakly. 

"C'mon, petal. Let's get me out of you and let you rest a bit." 

Spike held her around the middle and rolled them to the side with delicacy. Once he had her on her side, it was an easy matter to extricate his cock from her. His thick cum leaked from her ass. Spike took some tissues from the night table and wiped it up. He spooned against her back, kissing her shoulder and touching her hip. 

"Buffy, you haven't said anything... Anything I could understand, anyway... I'm starting to get worried here..." 

Buffy's brain was starting to function again. "I'm… okay," she said softly. "Just... brain doesn't... work very good yet." She laughed breathily. 

"You sure?" Spike gave her shoulder an open-mouthed kiss. 

"Mmmmhmmm. I'm going to be super-sore in the morning, ain't I?" 

"Most likely... sorry." 

She finally opened her eyes and turned her head to him. "Don't be sorry. In case you don't recall, I like begged you to do it. And I don't regret it at all. It was... so great... Damn! I wish I was... better with words." Buffy smiled. 

"Glad you liked it." Spike smirked and kissed her lips. 

He slid his hand across her stomach. Buffy laced her fingers with his while they kissed. 

"He's a lucky bloke," Spike said with a smile. 

"Who?" 

"The man you end up with." 

"Oh..." Buffy blushed, feeling guilty that she already had a boyfriend (no matter how inattentive or uninterested he was). "Do... you have someone?" 

Spike looked uncomfortable, he nodded. “Yeah... I do. That doesn’t make me look very good, does it?” 

"I... kind of do, too," Buffy admitted. 

"We didn't do very well by them tonight..." 

"No… we didn't. We both have our reasons for... Um, let's not talk about or think about them... okay?" Buffy said. "I want to pretend that nothing else matters, no one else exists... just for now." 

"Okay... pretending... I like that idea." Spike kissed her. 

Their passion for one another was still strong and demanding. Their bodies, on the other hand, were completely exhausted. 

Buffy turned towards him and rested against his chest, his heartbeat, smooth skin and hard muscles comforting and lulling her. She snuggled into him. Spike held her, stroking her back gently. 

"Thanks, Spike," Buffy whispered, her eyes sliding closed. "Tonight was... wonderful." 

"That it was, pet. Thank you, too. It was the best --" Buffy's light snoring interrupted him. Spike chuckled and sighed. 

He let sleep claim him as well while he luxuriated in the feel of her skin under his hands and her body pressed against his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Magz, Nicky, and Edgehead

 

Buffy woke up. Light filtered in through the drapes on the front window of the motel room. 

She yawned and stretched. Her hand quested on the other side of the bed for Spike's warm body, but he wasn't there. 

She opened her eyes and sat up in bed. His uniform was gone. He was gone. Buffy sighed sadly. 

On his pillow were a red rose and a note. She picked up the rose and sniffed its fragrance while she took the note and read it. 

It said: 

_Buffy,_

_I tried waking you before I left. You must have been completely knackered._

_Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye in person. Saying 'thank you' again for last night seems crass, not nearly strong enough a sentiment to express what it meant to me. But for lack of anything better or more original to say... Thank you._

_Last night was amazing. I can't remember a time when I felt more alive, passionate or burned for someone like I did with you._

_I hope you took something special away from our time together too. I know that I'll always look back on it fondly and hold the memories of it close to my heart. Even if we never meet again, I'll cherish our night together._

_Maybe it is better this way, no awkward 'morning after' goodbyes._

_It'll be difficult to go back to real life after the fantasy fulfillment of being with you. But we both have to get back to business as usual. We both have people in our lives to answer to. Like I said, we didn't do very well by them last night._

_But I'm not calling 'us' a mistake or an accident. I knew exactly what I was doing. You have no idea how much I wanted or needed you. (Then again, maybe you did get an inkling) I've never felt that out of control, where I thought, "Bollocks to everything else! I just need this woman!"_

_Have I said too much? Went on too long? Probably. I tend to do that. I didn't want you to think I just left without a second thought, that I'd leave without wanting to say goodbye._

_One more thing. Although it will be best if we slip back into our normal lives, I know that part of me will be on the lookout for a red Corvette with a pretty little blonde at the wheel in the future._

_You're a hell of a woman, Buffy. The bloke who calls you his had better start treating you right, like you should be treated. As precious. I hope that everything works out for the best for you._

_Spike_

_P.S. NO MORE SPEEDING! Seriously, it's dangerous, pet. I'd hate for something to happen to you._

 

Buffy smiled and inhaled the rose's scent deeply. _'Where did he get the rose?'_ she wondered. 

She wished that she could have woken up in his arms. But he was right. Last night was a fantasy -- a wonderful, glorious fantasy -- for her too. 

Spike had been amazing, fantastic even, in bed. He'd done so many mind-blowingly good things to her and indulged her most secret, naughty fantasies. But he was still just a guy, not perfect. There were probably lots of little quirks that he possessed that would get on her nerves... after a while. 

Last night was about stepping outside the boundaries of normality and taking what she really wanted, but shouldn't want. Buffy had cast aside her usual skittishness and un-aggressive nature to take the bull by the horns, so to speak. And she didn’t regret doing it -- though her nether regions were sore as hell. A nice long, hot soak in a tub would help with that. 

Buffy couldn’t help wondering about the woman in Spike’s life. What was she like? What kind of person was she? Was she pretty? Of course she had to be pretty... men that looked like Spike could have their pick of women, they tended not to date dogs. 

When they’d mentioned the other people in their lives, his eyes had held such sadness. Why did he stay with the woman if things were bad? 

Buffy chuckled sadly. The same question could be asked of her about Angel. The fire, the spark, in their relationship had dimmed and sputtered months ago, yet she was still officially with him. Whether it was not wanting to admit defeat, or just being accustomed to being with Angel, she didn’t know. 

She sighed tiredly. Time to get back on the road to Sunnydale. Time to put last night and Spike behind her. Mmmm... Spike... behind her... That had been a LOT of fun! She glanced at the mirror and giggled. 

Buffy shook her head as she made her way to the bathroom for a much needed shower. Putting all of it behind her and moving on was going to be tougher than she thought...

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> * 'Radar Love' lyrics by Kooymans, George; Hay, Barry


End file.
